


Everything's Fine

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, Memories, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night after their one year anniversary finds Tony watching Loki sleeping as he lets his mind wander</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Fine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my one and only attempt at writting Loki and Tony. I won't be writting anymore of this pairing, I know I'm on break but just wanted to get this out of my system so I hope you guys enjoy this. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! This was a bit awkard to write but I think I did okay.

It was the middle of the night; Tony was awake watching his husband sleeping next to him. Loki was fast asleep he had never been more tired, Tony would never tell him out loud but he looked so peaceful right now.

This was how Tony always wanted Loki to be, happy and at peace. Wasn't always easy, they had their downs in this roller coaster of a relationship, but they both managed to stay strong.

 Tony remembered how they had this huge argument about their relationship one time and Tony asked Loki well then why stay? To which Loki replied because it's about time we both got some good in our lives.

Tony remembers that after that they kissed with raw passion and made love. Now here they were a year has gone by since they married, and both couldn't have been happier.

Tony smiled watching Loki stir in his sleep a smile on his face, this is exactly how it was meant to be for the both of them. Tony now chuckled slightly to himself, he was thinking about the first time they made love as a married couple.

They didn't carry each other over the threshold instead Loki carried Tony to bed with his legs wrapped around his waist. He remembered so vividly, how they playfully wrestled both wanting to be in control of the other's pleasure. In the end Loki took full control, Tony of course didn't mind one bit though it was fun to "fight" for it.

He now leaned down and kissed Loki's forehead softly causing him to half open his eyes. "Is everything alright?" Loki asked sleepily concern in his voice. "Everything's fine" Tony said tenderly as he watched Loki fall back to sleep.

Tony wrapped his arms around him and finally let sleep take over. As he started to drift off he thought that if he had to be honest, things weren't fine they were great.

THE END

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
